An inkjet printing system may include a printhead, an ink supply which supplies ink to the printhead, and an electronic controller which controls the printhead. The printhead ejects drops of ink through a plurality of nozzles or orifices and toward a print medium, such as a sheet of paper, so as to print onto the print medium. Typically, the orifices are arranged in one or more columns or arrays such that properly sequenced ejection of ink from the orifices causes characters or other images to be printed upon the print medium as the printhead and the print medium are moved relative to each other.
During operation of the inkjet printing system, a mist or fog of suspended ink particles, often referred to as “ink aerosol”, may be created. Unfortunately, ink aerosol can cause image-quality defects and print artifacts on the media, and/or may build up within the printing system and cause printer malfunction.